


Alchemy is a Science, Magic is an Art

by ElricsFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElricsFanfics/pseuds/ElricsFanfics
Summary: In a alternate universe, half-blood brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric receive their letters to go to the illustrious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts.Now with Ed in his fifth year, and Al in his fourth, a sixth year transfer student from Ilvermourny arrives. This boy, is none other than charismatic Roy Mustang.The Elric brothers alongside the raven-haired newcomer, a rich Xingese boy, and several other oddities have many days ahead of them at Hogwarts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing FMA fanfiction. I apologize in advance if it sucks.
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist!
> 
> Edit: this fic is listed as complete, but truth be told, it really isn’t. I couldn’t find it in me to finish it, so enjoy it as a AU exploration.

“Al...” Edward moaned,

“How many days has it been?”

“A week today, brother,” Alphonse replied with a smile.

Sprawled lazily on the living room couch was how Ed had spent most of the last week. Al, unwilling to leave him to suffer alone, usually joined in the waiting. Sometimes, Al would stand up and check the mailbox with a smile. So far, it was to no avail.

“This sucks!” Ed continued, complaining further of their predicament.

“You mustn’t worry, brother, I’m sure it will be here soon!” Al, meanwhile, remained as hopeful ever. His vigilance was admirable, but hardly helped the matter.

“I’ll go check the mailbox!” Al announced cheerfully, rising to his feet. Ed murmured his appreciation and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“Hey, mom!” Al shouted to his mother who had been hanging laundry as he ran out the door. She let out a small laugh in response, watching him dash down the dirt road.

Nearing the mailbox, Al slowed to a halt, hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Drawing himself up, he popped open the little door. Tucked neatly inside sat a small parchment envelope, a letter.

He blinked with disbelief, could it possibly be? Al’s agape mouth slowly curled into a smile as he withdrew the letter. There, neatly written in emerald ink was their address and a single name: Edward Elric.

Even quicker than he had retrieved it, Al returned to the house and thrust the letter into Ed’s hands.

“It’s here!” He exclaimed,

“Mom was right! They did send you a letter!”

Ed recklessly torn open the envelope and extracted the letter from within.

Dear Mr. Elric,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Izumi Curtis  
Deputy Headmistress

Ecstatic with the promised letter’s arrival, Ed wasted no time getting his school supplies. He begged his mother desperately until they had time to travel to East City.

“Have you though about which one you’re going to pick?”

“Huh, what are you talking about, Al?”

“A cat, a toad, an owl! Which one are you going to choose?”

“I haven’t really given much thought to that,” Ed admitted, glancing out the train window.

“Really?” Al asked, almost incredulously.

“Yeah. What I’ve really been thinking about is what house I’ll be sorted into!” He turned to his brother, smiling.

“I’m sure you’ll be the best wizard of whatever house you’re put in,” Trisha patted his head, smiling just as brightly.

“Well?” Al prompted.

It was a long train ride, but Ed thought it was well worth it.

After a busy day of shopping and exploring East City, the three Elric’s returned to their home in Resembool.

“Ed! Al!” A familar girl shouted, running up to them as the left the train platform.

“Hi, Winry!” The brothers replied.

“You were getting your school things, weren’t you?”

“Yep, but how did you know?”

Winry raised a piece of parchment, identical to Ed’s except for the different surname.

“Dear Ms. Rockbell,” Ed mumbled under his breath, reading aloud the first line of the letter.

“That’s great, Winry!” Al clapped his hands together,

“But it will be lonely without either of you two around...”

“Next year, you’ll join us, though,” Ed smiled.

“Come on!” Winry exclaimed, grabbing one of each of their hands. Together, they ran off to play, leaving Trisha to walk home alone. It didn’t sadden her and she went with a soft smile.

Hohenheim would be so proud.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! They’re at Hogwarts! Time for some new students!!

Gathered anxiously at tables in the Great Hall, the students of Hogwarts awaited the arrival of their headmaster. Headmaster Armstrong was not a man known for his subtlety and no student older than a first year was taken by surprise when he dramatically strode into the hall. Beginning an extravagant welcoming speech, the headmaster announced the arrival of the first years who would soon be sorted into one of the four houses - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. 

Meanwhile, Edward Elric sat at the long table of Gryffindors, eagerly awaiting the Sorting ceremony. As a fifth-year student, Ed had seen numerous Sorting ceremonies, but he always found it so fascinating. He glanced over at his brother, Alphonse, who was sitting at the nearby Hufflepuff table.

Al was chatting merrily to blonde sixth-year boy who sat beside him and did not catch Ed’s gaze. He seemed contented with whatever conversation they were having.

Professor Curtis placed the Sorting Hat onto the old stool, and with this, the hall quieted and the sorting began. Lost in the excitement and clatter of students, Ed only caught one name of all the first years. It sounded foreign, likely belonging to one of the few exchange students Hogwarts received each year.

Mei Chang was a small girl with a bright smile and bouncy personality. She had heard rumours of the magic that Edward Elric with capable of. This made her extremely eager to meet him. She dearly hoped that she would end up in Gryffindor with him.

However, to her mild dismay she was placed in Ravenclaw. Although she was slightly disappointed, she was pleased to see that the hat thought she would best fit in Ravenclaw, the house of the most intelligent and clever witches and wizards.

Raising his hands to silence the chattering in the Great Hall, Headmaster Armstrong started to introduce the foreign students that would be from them on, attending the school.

“This year, we have three students joining us all the way from Xing and two new students from the West,” Armstrong exclaimed,

“I hope you will all welcome them with open arms into your houses. Now, although one of these Xingese students have been sorted as a first-year, the remainder have yet to be inducted into our Hogwarts houses.” He motioned to small group of students, clearly the remaining students of which he spoke.

Curtis cleared her throat and unrolled a scroll of parchment,

“Hawkeye, Riza!” A confidant looking girl with short blonde hair strode toward the patched hat.

“Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat shouted after a particularly brief moment. Hawkeye was evidently certain of her house affiliation.

“Mustang, Roy!” The next student was a tall boy with raven-black hair and a cold face.

“Slytherin!” This time, the hat did take a few minutes of consideration, but, as always, it’s answer was resolute.

“Yao, Ling!” Next, a Xingese boy with a sleek black ponytail approached the hat.

“Slytherin!” Another short duration before the announcement. Just as with Hawkeye, Yao had his decision already firmly made.

Riza, Roy, Ling, Al counted silently, that’s only three, plus whoever was with the first-years. Armstrong mentioned five. How could one have been missed?

“May I sit here?” A calm female voice asked.

The Great Hall erupted in applause for both the foreigners and the first-years. Al, still confused, joined in shortly after it began.

“May I sit here?” She repeated, with mild impatientence,

“This is one of the few seats left.”

“Huh? Yeah, sure,” Ed replied, noticing the girl. She nodded appreciatively and sat down next to him.

“So,” he began,

“You must be Riza Hawkeye.”

“Yes, I am,” She answered, not looking at him. Riza seemed to be gazing past her own to table to the Slytherin table.

“Riza?” Ed tapped her arm, 

“The feast is here.”

“Oh,” She twitched back into focus,

“Yes, of course...” She muttered,

“I read about this in Hogwarts: A History...”

Ed shrugged slightly and proceeded to eat ravenously. The feasts at Hogwarts were magnificent and the only thing that rivalled his love of them was Quidditch.

Smiling, Ed fondly remembered the wizard sport which he had grown to love. Maybe he took too much pride in it, but he didn’t think of himself as a particularly bad player at all. In fact, he was constantly praised as being the best Keeper Gryffindor has had in a century!

After the feast, the four houses retired to their respective common rooms for the remainder of the evening. It was growing late as the sun had already begun to set. 

Al was swiftly swept up by his Hufflepuffs companions, most of whom, including Al, headed to the common room.

Ed had hoped to have a quick word with Al, as he hadn’t seen him since the train ride. On top of Al’s assimilation into the crowd, Ed had a notoriously similar experience with his fellow Gryffindors.

“This way,” He told Riza, guiding her to the common room, tailing a small group of straggler second-years. 

They hurried off to the Gryffindor Tower where they just missed prefect Maria Ross leading first-years inside.

“What’s the password?!” Ed shouted above the chatter, but, to his misfortune, the prefect did not hear.

“Damn it,” He muttered, watching the Fat Lady’s portrait swing shut. He looked up at Riza,

“This doesn’t normally happen...”

“Can we knock?” She finally spoke again.

“I doubt they’ll hear it.”

“What time is it?”

Ed glanced at the watch on his right wrist,

“About 7:30.”

“What are we to do now?”


	3. Chapter 2

“Are you lost, new boy?” A silky female voice asked, softly tapping her pristine nails on the book she was carrying.

“No, do I look lost?” The boy answered firmly, his sleek, black hair partially obscuring his eyes.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you do. I’m Solaris, by the way. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask,” She replied calmly to his gruffness. The slim girl sauntered past him, headed down the hall.

“Unusual eyes, you have, Solaris.”

“Oh?” She turned back.

“I’ve never seen purple eyes before, are they real?”

“Real?” Solaris forced a natural-seeming, delicate laugh and turned back to the deserted hall ahead of her,

“Of course. Roy, was it? It would be wise of you to question everything with the possibly of magic ever-present. However, it could also be your undoing.”

“Are you threatening me?” Roy’s head shot up and he glared over his shoulder at her.

“Threats are all but too often hollow. No, Roy, I’m warning you,” She smiled sweetly and continued, the empty hall leading to the dungeons, home of Slytherin common room.

Roy shook his head, trying to rid it of the image of Solaris. She’s in Slytherin, you fool. You can see her later, He thought to himself.

After a few minutes struggle of clearing his mind, Roy continued down the hall. The broad space would have been dead-silent had it not been for the soft tap of his shoes on the stone floor.

As a sixth-year student, Roy had the privilege of a ten o’clock curfew, a curfew he was eager to take advantage of. He took a few tentative steps forward and paused to play the scenario out in his head. 

If everything went according to how they had discussed, there was nothing to worry about. However, Roy had a feeling such might not be the case.

—————————

“C’mon, Riza! I know someone who might still be out! They can help up get in!” Ed smiled, grabbing her arm and tugging her away from the portrait. Inside, the Fat Lady’s eyes opened lazily before she yawned and fell back asleep.

Riza pulled her arm back hastily,

“I...”

“What? It’s not like you have anywhere else to be.”

“Well... actually, I do,” She stated firmly.

“Really? At this time?”

She stiffened,

“That’s none of your business.”

Ed snorted,

“Fine,” He crossed his arms and looked away. Maybe it was childish, but he didn’t really care.

Riza sighed,

“I suppose you could come along...” She gave in,

“He might mind though...” She added under her breath.

Ed looked back at her and narrowed his golden eyes, but said nothing... for once.

“Anyway,” The blond began, relaxing his posture,

“Where exactly do you have to be?”

Riza shifted, still unsure whether or not to share any details. She stepped away from the portrait,

“Just... Just come with me.”

“Okay,” Ed smiled, following in her wake.

“So, how exactly do you know your way around the school so well?” He asked after a few minutes of navigating corridors and shifting staircases.

“I’ve done some studying,” Riza replied bluntly.

“Seems a bit unnecessary, but okay. Are you glad you’re here? At Hogwarts?”

“It wasn’t my choice,” She answered softly and didn’t speak again until the pair reached a large wooden door on the seventh floor.

“This isn’t-“ Ed started to ask, but quickly shut up when the door opened slightly and a new voice spoke.

“Hawkeye?” The voice was male with a deep, cold tone.

“Mustang, sir!” She exclaimed, raising her hand to salute him.

“Don’t!” He reached out and slapped her hand down,

“It could compromise us,” He added in a hushed voice.

“Of course, sir,” Riza nodded.

“Come inside... quickly.”

“Mustang, I-“

“Come on, Hawkeye,” He demanded.

Riza grasped Ed’s hand by the wrist and pulled him forward. She held up his arm to show Roy.

“This boy and I were locked out of the Gryffindor common room. He had to come along too.”

“What?!” Roy growled,

“Come inside...”

The pair of blonds darted into the room, closing the large door behind them.

“Hawkeye, why did you bring him?!” Roy asked, calmness cracking, revealing rage hidden beneath his words.

“I told you already.”

“Why didn’t you leave out there then?!”

“I can tell this one asks too many questions. It would raise suspicion.”

“I am your superior, Hawkeye! You disobeyed a direct order.”

“What would you have done, Mustang?”

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but at a loss for a valid argument, he stayed silent.

“Could I say something?” Ed cleared his throat and spoke, finally addressing Roy. Riza and Roy looked him, their expressions hard to read.

“What are two foreign students, like yourselves, doing meeting in secret like this?” Ed smiled calmly up at the two, but a cocky attitude was clearly present. Ed was always far easier to read then the other two.

“Shut up, pipsqueak,” Roy commanded, reeling around to punch Ed in the temple.

Ed’s head swam, aching from the blow,

“You bastard...” He mumbled, clutching his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Mustang!” Riza shot an angry look at him and rushed to Ed’s side.

“This can’t be good...” She muttered,

“So much for not compromising the mission.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up :)

“What the hell...?” Ed grumbled, sitting up slowly. His head pounded, reminiscent of the blow Roy had dealt to it.

“He’s finally come to!” Riza exclaimed, looking at Ed. She had been standing a few feet away, previously deep in conversation with Roy.

The room, Ed had figured, was the fabled Room of Requirement, an area of the castle that showed itself only to those who need it most. Long, had he hoped to find it, but never had it appeared, despite the fact Ed had been right in front of the supposed entrance.

Now, the room was a small, darkened space with thick stone walls, effectively sound-proofing the area. It was no bigger than twenty by twenty feet, but provided, as presumed, all that was required of the patron.

“Great,” Roy commented dryly, his voice thick with sarcasm,

“Now we have to do something with him.”

Ed stood up shakily, rubbing his bruised temple. He made a mental note to make a brief visit to Dr. Knox in the infirmary.

“Bastard,” he mumbled,

“Why the hell did you hit me like that?!” His voice was angry, but subdued by residual pain.

“It was necessary. Hawkeye,” he turned back to Riza,

“Do you really think we can trust him?”

“Now that he’s awake, ask him yourself, sir,” she replied level-heatedly, her calm demeanour unwavering.

Roy took a few ginger steps closer to Ed, masking his body with false confidence. Facing him, Roy towered over the obviously shorter blond. Ed, however, was unfazed by his somewhat daunting stature and grew even more defiant.

“Your interception has come between a very important operation.”

“An operation? In Hogwarts?” Ed snickered,

“That’s ridiculous! Listen, I don’t care what you two were meeting up to do,” Ed raised his hands in mock defense. He laughed and backed up slowly.

“Stay here,” Roy growled with a swift, menacing step forward.

“Hawkeye and I are members of an undercover association known as FATHR.”

“Why would you tell me that?” Ed paused, raising an eyebrow in doubt. He had heard of FATHR before, but never directly. It was a fleeting comment of his History of Magic professor who was, at the time, discussing historic rebellions and forces put in play to fight them.

“If you tell anyone, we may be authorized to kill you.”

Ed scoffed and repeated his question,

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We can’t risk any suspicion around our presence here,” Riza spoke, approaching Ed to stand next to Roy. The way the pair stood beside one another had a authoritative air about it, as though daring one to provoke them. This, of course, would have been unwise as Roy and Riza were far from lacking in such defensive areas.

Ed narrowed his golden eyes, head tilted slightly, Roy’s vague replies raised more questions than they were intended to answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but Roy stepped back to comfortable distance and quickly cut him off,

“I hate to admit it, but I’ve heard a lot about you and...” He clenched his fists, trailing off and looking away.

“And?” Ed prompted.

“And,” he returned Ed’s curious gaze once more,

“I know what a powerful wizard you are. FATHR recognizes you as a capable asset, despite your standing.”

“How dare you call me little!” Ed shouted, raising his fists angrily to fight. 

“I meant your age. You are still a student after all,” Roy stated placidly with an underlying tone of resentment that only Riza caught.

Hotly, Ed grumbled an incoherent reply.

“With as much as you know now, you’d be a liability if you weren’t completely informed,” Roy continued, ignoring the minor dispute.

“Hawkeye and I are at Hogwarts because FATHR has received word of human transmutation occurring here. We have been told students have been performing this dark magic and, supposedly, the only teacher to have found out has covered it up. Not only is human transmutation outlawed by the Ministry of Magic, it is the ultimate taboo among wizards.”

Ed gulped, shoulders dropping as the fire quickly fled his body. He felt nervous, but also hollow. Was this his fate? Arrested and charged because of the crime he committed? He was young... and realized how foolish he had been... His throat became dry, and his voice, as a result, hoarse,

“Oh,” Ed cleared his throat,

“Do you know who they are?”

Roy’s gaze felt more scrutinizing than ever as it fell upon the other boy. Based on stature, the two were far from level, but Roy attempted to meet him on common ground, as mutuals. After what felt like an eternity to Ed, Roy spoke,

“No, we don’t know. Yet,” He tacked on the final word, sounding more threatening than he had originally intended,

“That is why we are here.”

“Do you know anything about them? Like what year or how many of them?” Ed pressed anxiously.

Roy glanced over his shoulder at the door, a nervous habit. When he turned back, he looked past Ed,

“We have reason to believe they are at least fifth-years due to the complexity of the evocation, but it has yet to be confirmed. As for how many,” He met Ed’s eyes again,

“At least three would be most plausible.”

Ed’s body visibly relaxed, his shoulders falling gently. He silently released the breath he had been unknowingly holding.

“So have I just been initiated?” Ed raised an eyebrow, a somewhat comical air about the question.

Roy sighed, shaking his head,

“You’re going to be quite a handful, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?!” Ed exclaimed devilishly with feigned incredulity. A sly smirk spread across his lips almost involuntarily and Ed could have swore he saw Riza give a slight smile.

I can’t believe I got this pipsqueak involved, Roy groaned internally.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing/delving into some other fan favourite characters

The dark-haired boy quietly left the Slytherin common room. He steadily climbed the large stone stairs and intrepidly strode into the Great Hall. 

The ceiling, bewitched to resemble the actual sky, was currently a bright, cloudless blue. Magic glimmered at the edges of the illusion, creating a surreal image of alluring artistry. He paused to inspect the stunning mirage. Though artificial, it was still dazzling. The headmaster, whom he had suspected had enchanted it, was a magnificent wizard.

The boy marched along the tables’ rows to the Slytherin table, his sleek black ponytail bobbing regally. Ling silently surveyed the table’s occupants. A blond fellow fifth-year sat near the end, quietly reviewing notes as he ate. Deeming the boy unworthy of his company, he continued along, finally coming to rest beside a trio of promising-looking students.

“Hello!” Ling smiled, now sitting across from them. Deep in conversation, none of the three looked up. He repeated the greeting and this time, the sinfully beautiful girl spoke up,

“Hello,” She replied smoothly, making eye contact,

“You must be the other new Slytherin. Fifth-year, yes?”

“Yep! The name’s Ling,” he reached out a hand for her to shake which she did so tentatively,

“Solaris,” She drawled,

“Sixth-year.”

Ling flashed her a wide smile to which she disdainfully did not return.

It was at this time that the other two looked up, noticing their friend’s hesitant reaction. One, a small seventh-year with a cute, boyish face, inspected Ling with narrowed eyes, wary with suspicion. He cleared his throat, finally speaking with an unusually calm and collected voice, contrary to his juvenile appearance,

“I’m seventh-year, Selim Bradley.”

“Bradley? Same as head of Slytherin Bradley?”

The boy nodded with a small, proud smile.

“I’m Jane,” The final of the three students interjected with a broad grin,

“Fourth-year, Jane Lyvouse!” They stood up and jut their hand out emphatically, introducing themselves in the same, although somewhat more crude, fashion as their associates. Ling shook it curtly. Sitting back down, they spoke again, more causally,

“You can call me Jae. Most people do,”

Ling nodded, smiling at...

“Him or her?” Jae interjected.

“Huh?” 

“That’s what you were going to ask - weren’t you!”

“I-“

“‘He or him’ works for now. Besides, I’m a metamorphmagus!”

“Okay,” Ling replied clumsily.

“So,” Solaris began slowly,

“Where are you from? I can’t remember what Armstrong said.”

“Xing.”

“From the East, huh?” Selim mused aloud under his breath. Ling glanced over, but made no reply.

“I’m glad to have another capable person in Slytherin,” Solaris spoke again, her voice soft and charming.

“I’m starving,” Ling announced to no one in particular. He slid down the bench a few feet to sit in front of food, noticing that none had been present by the three he had just met. The trio in question began to simply resume their conversation, voices once more hushed.

Ling paid no attention to the surrounding gatherings and consequentially, few remaining to dine for breakfast when he had finished.

“Never eaten before?” A suave voice commented caustically.

Ling peered up at the boy standing beside him, a fellow fifth-year by the name of-

“I’m Edger Variace, though I prefer Ace,” He added with a hint of disgust for his given name.

“You’re one of new guys from the Xing, yeah?”

Ling nodded, swallowing his last bite. He stood up,

“I’ve got to get to,” He pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and read from it,

“Defence against the Dark Arts class with...” He leaned in closer to the paper,

“Professor Armstrong?”

“She’s not a bad teacher. Pretty hot actually-“ Ace replied, with a sharp-toothed smirk.

“She?” Ling repeated, bewildered.

“Yeah, why?”

“Like Headmaster Armstrong?”

Ace snorteda and rubbed the back of his spiky black hair, 

“No, not that one. She’s his sister.”

“Oh? Good to know,” he added under his breath, thankful of the clarification.

“Anyway,” Ace continued,

“I have that class too.” The two proceeded to compare schedules, and, to their surprise, shared every class together.

“Well,” Ace began, looking up from the parchment,

“By the looks of it,” By this point the Great Hall was empty of all but five students, including him and Ling,

“Class is starting very soon. Armstrong doesn’t have much of a tolerance for late students.”

Ling nodded and followed Ace out of the hall. Through winding corridors and mismatched staircases, the pair found their way to the classroom.

Professor Armstrong was indeed not a force, let alone woman, to be reckoned with. Her position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was well deserved considering her colourful background of dealing with Dark wizards as an Auror. However, Armstrong was also no woman to disclose such information, labelling it as irrelevant unless otherwise required by the circumstances.

Without any background knowledge, the students took their professor at face value: she was strict, but a very excellent teacher.

Ling found the woman exceedingly skillful, but found it hard to focus whenever he caught the eye of childhood friend, Lan Fan.

She had arrived to school late at the beginning of the year due to an unknown, unforeseen conflict. As the common rumour had it, she had supposedly witnessed a traumatic murder. The lesser believed version was that she, herself, had committed it. Ling, knowing Lan Fan for himself, gave her the benefit of the doubt, and respected her silence on the matter.

Silence, itself, was indeed, a precarious matter. Many conflicts had spawned from it, few ever solved by it. It was the absence that could mask, could withhold, and destroy. Try as one might, there lay no true guarantee of salvation or hope. It was a dangerous game to play, one which had lead to the demise of countless people.

Could anyone find safety within it?

Was silence really the monster it seemed?

Yes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with Al and his classes.

For his first class that day, Alphonse had History of Magic. The class, itself, was not as gruelling as it had first sounded and so Al had no strong feelings either way. 

Despite the dry subject matter, Al had a fondness for his professor, Hohenheim. Several people had told Al that he reminded them of Hohenheim, but Al always laughed away the notion, claiming similarities ended at appearance. Most accepted this answer as Hohenheim was head of Ravenclaw and most definitely so for an evident reason.

It was common knowledge to all that Professor Hohenheim was one of the most intelligent wizards of all time. He, having studied for decades, was a brilliant man of whom many students, particularly his association of Ravenclaws, looked up to.

Al and his third-year best friend, Fletcher (and Ed even if he would never admit it) were no exceptions. They admired their professor and appreciated the fervour he put into each lesson.

After the class, Al spotted Ed in a corridor speaking feverishly with a sixth-year Gryffindor boy who he did not recognize. It wasn’t all that unlikely that Ed knew the boy. Quickly dismissing the matter as a personal one of Ed’s, Al continued en route to his next class: double Charms with the Slytherins.

Al knew few of the Slytherins in general, let alone those in his year. Aside from names he had heard in class or in passing, Al only knew Russell Tringham. Russell, Fletcher’s older brother, was a fifth-year like Ed though Al knew the two did not take kindly to one another. The seldom times the pair did encounter each other were dreadful. Fletcher, pure as his intentions were, could only keep the peace long enough for the two to be separated.

Finishing the day’s classes, Al returned to the common room, hopeful to see Fletcher. On his way through the entrance tunnel, Al was bumped into a sixth-year whom he knew to be Vato Falman.

“Sorry, kid!” Falman called out over his shoulder, rushing out of the tunnel. Shrugging it off, Al carried on, brushing past a dangling plant and eventually coming to rest in a chair. He sighed in relief, glad to be done classes.

“Hey Al!” A voice chirped, emerging from the tunnel.

“Fletcher!” Al smiled, turning to look at him.

“First week back and already so much homework!” He exclaimed, dropping a pile of parchment onto the table with a soft thump.

Al picked up the sheet on top, 

“An essay already?”

“Yeah and it’s in Transfiguration!” Fletcher sat down in the chair next to Al’s,

“Professor Curtis is really harsh sometimes.”

Al nodded in agreement,

“I can’t imagine having her as the Head of Hufflepuff!”

“Yeah,” Fletcher chuckled,

“Hughes may be less mean, but he can really be annoying,”

“Yeah... speaking of, I have Charms with him next class.”

“Well, if you’re lucky he won’t boast about his daughter.”

“After all summer, I think he’ll hardly be able to contain it!”

Professor Hughes, Head of Hufflepuff House was a favourite teacher of many. Professor Curtis, on the other hand, was more of an acquired taste.

Students of the younger years saw her has strict and callous, but those older saw her true value. She was indeed strict and callous, but an excellent teacher nonetheless. Curtis’s hardened exterior was simply who she was, and it did not prevent her from still being a caring individual.

In addition to the two Armstrong’s at Hogwarts, there were two Curtis’s: Izumi and her husband; Sig, the Gamekeeper.

Though Fletcher was apprehensive about them, Ed throughly enjoyed Curtis’s lessons. She was, in fact, Head of Gryffindor, and, although showing slight favouritism to these pupils, acted the same. It seemed as though Gryffindors just held a higher respect for her in general. It was really was to be expected considering they shared a house.

Alongside newly befriended companions Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye, Ed left the Gryffindor common room. Their destination: the Room of Requirement.

In her stoic silence, Riza led the way to the same seventh floor corridor where Ed had first met Roy Mustang. The three slipped into the room, greeted by the faces of two sixth- and one fifth-year.

Roy stepped out of the shadows and spoke, not acknowledging the presence of anyone but one,

“Hawkeye.”

She met his gaze steadily.

“Did you bring him?”

She nodded to him and then to Ed. Now he was the one to step forward, a defiant glare in his eyes.

“As agreed upon, you are here to assist in the search for someone who has illegally performed Dark magic, yes?”

“Why else would I be here, dumbass?”

Roy returned the glare, much to the amusement of his comrades.

“Moving on,” he cleared his throat,

“I’d like to introduce you to the others in on this mission,” he gestured towards the line of people now formed beside him.

“Sixth-year Gryffindors Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc, who assume you’ve already met.”

“Of course, they’re in my house,” Ed muttered disdainfully. Roy shot him a look of annoyance, but continued.

“Sixth-year Ravenclaw Heymans Breda and fifth-year Kain Fuery. And finally, sixth-year Hufflepuff Vato Falman who your brother has likely met.”

“So you’ve got spies in every house, huh?” Ed scoffed

“And what do you know about my brother?” He added in a demanding tone.

“I know enough.” Roy replied,

“But why so concerned?”

“I-“ Ed’s words failed him and he faltered,

“Just leave him out of this,” he finished, any confidence now throughly unconvincing.

After briefly discussing a few things, Roy dismissed them all except for Ed. Once those who could leave left, Ed was beckoned over by Roy.

“All this ‘Mustang’ and ‘sir’ makes you sound awfully authoritative, you know that? Almost like you’re actually someone important.” Ed mused coolly.

“Maybe it’s because I am,” Roy remarked in a softer voice.

“I wonder which poor fool made you think that...”

“I didn’t have you stay behind just to attempt to insult me. It really is pathetic and quite telling of your mental age.”

“Oh is it? On the contrary, it seems to be proving even more successful than I thought...”

Roy clenched his fists, but made no response otherwise, conscious of Ed’s provocative comments.

Exhaling to steady himself, Roy looked at Ed with a renewed vitality,

“I’d like to discuss something that has piqued my attention. Specifically, your past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed being a little shit to Mustang is what I live for


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling and Ace meet some others

Ling gasped,

“Really?!”

“Yes,” Ace nodded,

“Believe me. I don’t lie. Besides, I’m only letting you come because I like you,” He smirked devilishly,

“I think you could be a valuable asset to our...” He struggled to find the right word, rubbing his chin absentmindedly,

“Association...”

"Seeing as I'm new here, I think it would be a excellent idea!"

"Great, I'm glad you think so."

That evening, Ace took Ling to meet his 'association'. The two waited at the edge of the Great Lake as three others joined them.

"Hey, Greed!" A girl waved, jogging up beside him.

"Greed?" Ling asked,

"I thought you said everyone called you Ace?"

He shrugged, unfazed by the question,

"Some names just kinda stick."

The sixth-year girl smirked, crossing her tattoo-decorated arms. Beside her stood another sixth-year, a large, gruff-looking boy and a fifth-year with black hair similar to that of Ace.

"Martel, Roa, and Dulcetto," Ace named the three, pointing to them in turn,

"Although none are in Slytherin, we are... likeminded individuals."

Roa nodded, crossing his arms. He had an intimidating disposition, but made no signs of aggression evident.

“Look,” Ace commanded pointed out across the lake.

“What for?” Ling asked, his eyes following Ace’s finger.

“Imperio!” Martel hissed, wand drawn and directed at the back of Ling’s head. He went to spin around on instinct, but only gasped for a second before the numbing tranquility set in. Ling’s mind felt foggy and he couldn’t quite think for himself anymore.

He had heard of the Imperious Curse before, but it had been deemed “unforgivable” decades ago. It was impossible that Hogwarts would be teaching such a horrific spell.

In his mind, Ling could distinctly make out a voice instructing him to take his wand out of his robe and drop it on the ground. He shouted internally, deliberately defying the spell’s commands.

Meanwhile, Martel glanced over to Ace,

“He’s fighting it!” She hissed in surprise,

“He’s fighting it very hard...”

“Stop,” Ace told Martel firmly, eyes focused on Ling. Ace drew his wand with incredible reflexes as Martel lowered her own. Ling blinked a couple times and this time successfully spun around to face Ace.

“What-“ He began to shout, but was harshly cut off by Ace,

“Imperio!” His wand was in line with Ling’s eye, spell fiercely connecting with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to say this, but I’m probably gonna ditch this fic. I feel bad, but I’ve been focusing on fics which I think I have greater potential. Here’s all I wrote before leaving it behind. I’m sorry.


End file.
